


50 Words

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 50 Sentences, ?????, F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, no smutt, shut up rena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: literally just 50 words with a few sentences each for Mcdanno





	1. Shmuck

**1\. Shmuck**

schmuck

/SHmək/

_noun_

INFORMAL•NORTH AMERICAN

 

  1. a foolish or contemptible person.

"you've really got to be some schmuck to fall for that one"




The word is constantly bouncing around in his head. Especially when he's around Steven McGarrett. That Man is the literal definition of the fucking word. Danny hates him for the first few months but as the years fly by The word slowly becomes one of endearment. Danny still thinks Steve is an idiot though.


	2. Octopus

** 2\. Octopus  **

 

oc·to·pus

/ˈäktəpəs/

_noun_

 

  1. a cephalopod mollusc with eight sucker-bearing arms, a soft body, strong beaklike jaws, and no internal shell.

Steve is like an octopus when he cuddles Danny. Not a real one obviously. Metamorphically he is though. The way he wraps his entire body around Danny, should be annoying. It's not. 

Danny should hate it. He doesn't.





	3. Lion

**3\. Lion**

_li·on_

_/ˈlīən/_

_noun_

_1\. a large tawny-colored cat that lives in prides, found in Africa and northwestern India. The male has a flowing shaggy mane and takes little part in hunting, which is done cooperatively by the females. synonyms: big cat; king of the beasts; lioness "a lion stands ready to attack"_

Steve has thought Danny has looked like a Lion. Especially when he's angry.


	4. Daughter

**4\. Daughter**

_daugh·ter_

_/ˈdôdər,ˈdädər/_

_noun_

_1\. a girl or woman in relation to her parents._

_synonyms: female child, girl; informal lass_

Steve is shocked the first time he meets Grace Williams for the first time. She is nothing like her father. He soon learns how wrong he is, because Grace Williams is her father's daughter. But she is also Her mother's daughter. 


	5. Beautiful

**5\. Beautiful**

_beau·ti·ful_

_/ˈbyo͞odəfəl/_

_adjective_

_pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically._

_"beautiful poetry"_

_synonyms: attractive, pretty, handsome, good-looking, nice-looking, pleasing, alluring, prepossessing, as pretty as a picture; More_

Danny thinks Steve is beautiful the first time he meets him. And then the schmuck opens his mouth. He still thinks Steve is beautiful, but Danny doubts that he will ever tell Steve that.


	6. Gun

**6\. Gun**

_gun_

_/ɡən/_

_noun_

_1\. a weapon incorporating a metal tube from which bullets, shells, or other missiles are propelled by explosive force, typically making a characteristic loud, sharp noise._

_synonyms: firearm, weapon; More_

Danny never had a  _thing_ for guns. They were loud and dangerous. He only used one because he was a cop. He never had a  _thing_ for guns until he saw Steven McGarrett holding one. The gorgeous asshole.


	7. Hair

**7\. Hair**

_hair_

_/her/_

_noun_

_1\. any of the fine threadlike strands growing from the skin of humans, mammals, and some other animals._

_synonyms: fur, wool; More_

_2\. hairs collectively, especially those growing on a person's head. "a woman with shoulder-length fair hair"_

_synonyms: head of hair, shock of hair, mop of hair, mane; More_

Steve thinks Danny's hair is ridiculous when he first meets him. He still thinks it's ridiculous after a year and a half. He still teases Danny about it all these years later. He truly does love Danny's ducktail. 


	8. Water

**8\. Water**

_wa·ter_

_/ˈwôdər,ˈwädər/_

_noun_

_1\. a colorless, transparent, odorless liquid that forms the seas, lakes, rivers, and rain and is the basis of the fluids of living organisms._

_synonyms: aqua; More_

_2\. a stretch or area of water, such as a river, sea, or lake. "the lawns ran down to the water's edge"_

_synonyms: sea, ocean; More_

Danny doesn't like water. Not anymore. he used to love it. Now it just causes anxiety. The only time he loves water anymore is when it's running down Steve's abs. He loves licking it off of Steve's Abs. 


	9. Sand

**9\. Sand**

_sand_

_/sand/_

_noun_

_1\. a loose granular substance, typically pale yellowish brown, resulting from the erosion of siliceous and other rocks and forming a major constituent of beaches, riverbeds, the seabed, and deserts. synonyms: beach, sands, shore, seaside, seashore, foreshore, (sand) dunes, sandhills, desert; literarystrand "she came bounding across the sand"_

Danny hates Sand. It gets everywhere. And you can't get rid of it. Just like Steve. But unlike Sand, Danny loves Steve.


	10. Surf

**10\. Surf**

_surf_

_/sərf/_

_noun_

_1\. the mass or line of foam formed by waves breaking on a seashore or reef._

_"the roar of the surf"_

_verb_

_1\. stand or lie on a surfboard and ride on a wave toward the shore._

_"learning to surf"_

Danny doesn't really like to surf. He learned because of Gracie. And heaven knows that Chin, Kono, and Steve have tried to get him to love surfing. it's just not his thing really. He does ocassionally surf with Gracie and Steve. One day he might be convinced to let Charlie surf too. But thats not happening for a while. And while  _He_ might not like surfing, he  _does_ like to watch Steve Surf.


	11. Camaro

**11\. Camaro**

_Danny's Car_

Danny doesn't want Steve driving the Camaro. Not because Steve can't drive. he can and does. He also drives way to fast. But that is besides the point. He didn't want Steve to drive because if he wasn't focusing on driving then his mind was being invaded by dirty thoughts of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no actual defintion for the word Camaro besides this: A Camaro is a small, vicious animal that eats Mustangs  
> like??? what???


	12. Truck

**12\. Truck**

**Truck**

**/trək/**

**noun**

**1\. a large, heavy motor vehicle used for transporting goods, materials, or troops.**

It's rare that they use Steve's truck. Danny likes it because the truck smells like something that's indescribably Steve.


	13. Light

**13\. Light**

**light**

**/līt/**

**verb**

**1\. provide with light or lighting; illuminate.**

If you ask Steve to describe Danny, he'd say light. Because that's what Danny is. The light in the darkness that guides him home, that makes him feel warm and safe.


	14. Danger

**14\. Danger**

**dan·ger**

**/ˈdānjər/**

**noun**

**the possibility of suffering harm or injury.**

Danny knew Steve was a danger to him the moment he met him. Every part of him was screaming to stay away, but when Steve showed up in the pouring rain to tell him he's his new partner, Danny ignored everything and let himself fall into the danger. 


	15. Family

**15\. Family**

**fam·i·ly**

**/ˈfam(ə)lē/**

**noun:**

**family;**

**plural noun: families**

**1\. a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.**

Once upon time, Steve thought Family was people who were related. Over the years he learned that that wasn't necessarily true. That family didn't end with blood. First, it was Joe, who became a second father to him. The second was Freddie, his brother who never made it home. And over the years he had lost more people than he wanted to think about. He didn't have much family anymore. But in a building called the Palace on an island Hawaii, he's got a small, strong family. And he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.


	16. Sisters

**16\. Sisters**

**sis·ter**

**/ˈsistər/**

**noun**

**1\. a close female friend or associate, especially a female fellow member of a labor union or other organization**

Steve's only had one sister growing up. Now he's got Two more Malia and Kono.

Danny has had Two sisters growing up. He never thought he would get two more. Malia and Kono. Bridget and Stella.


	17. Brothers

**17\. Brother**

**broth·er**

**/ˈbrəT͟Hər/**

**noun**

**plural noun: brothers**

**1\. a man or boy in relation to other sons and daughters of his parents.**

Steve never had a brother. Not biologically anyway. He had Freddie, Billy, and the other seals. But they died aor moved away and he had faded from their memories. Now though? He's got four. Danny, Chin, Max, and Lou. Although Danny migh be something more.

Danny only had one brother. Matty. He never expected to have more than that. Steve, Chin, Max, and Lou. Although Steve was definetly becoming somthing more.


	18. Laughter

**18\. Laughter**

**laugh·ter**

**/ˈlaftər/**

**noun**

**the action or sound of laughing**

Steve's favorite sound is Danny laughing.


	19. Honolulu

**19\. Honolulu**

**the capital and largest city of Hawaii; located on a large bay on the island of Oahu.**

A vaction. A city on an island. His daughters new home. His unfortunate new home.


End file.
